Little Words
by smurf87
Summary: Carlisle is thinking about someone. His POV! MY FIRST Twilight story. CarlisleXElizabeth. Note:This is a memory way before Esme and before Edward was even born,but he makes the connection with Edward's physical HUMAN appearance with Elizabeths/


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to STEPHANIE MEYER!_

_Twilight_

_One-Shot: Little Words_

* * *

_Green. Deep. Happy. Sad. Passionate. Searing, yet very soft, gentle eyes...loving eyes. A dark Emerald Green. Those eyes haunt me unforgiving every moment in the back of my mind. I know someone that had once had her eyes. But no longer will that child have her eyes. The eyes that could see right threw me. I could feel those eyes, every time she had looked at me. _

_Looking through the mask that only she had the ability to crack. Once the crack was in place the rest shattered before her, and yet she never seemed afraid. She was the only person who never really seemed to fear me. Fear she might have hidden, I never was able to see. Her eyes held a sort of mystery for me. As if she knew my darkest secret and yet she still smiled so soft and lovingly at me. She seemed to know what no one else did. Yet, she never asked and I never said, so I can never be sure. And to this day I wonder if she knew I was a monster. _

_But there was something else. It was not only her eyes that had entrapped me. It was her scent. She smelt so alluring; inviting it was hard to be near her. It took every thing I had not to end her young life sooner then it had end. She smelt even more appetizing to me then Bella, even though they both smelt of flowers. But her flowered scent is so much different and wilder then Bella's. She had smelt like roses. But not just any roses, but wild roses. Wild roses that contained not only the scent of the flower itself but the scent of the breezes and fresh gentle spring rains and the storms that had shaped it. _

_The scent was fitting to the color of her rustic colored hair. The same hair that she had passed on to her child. But her hair was so different from his. His was wild, like every boy his age. Hers was soft, tame. It streamed beautifully off her small shoulders. So tempting to the touch._

_But, even though her scent and hair color was wild, there was something frail, fragile about her. Something I knew since before the moment I let my guard down, and today was the day I would be wounded for eternity._

_I knew I was going to be hurt the moment she had entered the room and smiled so gently at me as she glided so gracefully across the floor. But the moment she stood before me, foot steps entered the room, and her expression changed. It pained me, to see her like that, and the expression was forever burned into my memory._

_Tears slowly weld in her eyes; her attempt to blink them back only stopped them for a short time. In the end they spilled over and slid down the frail skin of her cheeks. Her lips then parted and trembled. She then spoke the words that worked like the dagger._

"_Carlisle, I...I...Goodbye."_

_She then turned from me and ran for the door. My arm moved in slow motion as I reached out to grab her. My fingers missed by only inches, I had been unable to move them any faster. Then I looked at the person who had entered shortly after her. It was a man, her father, and the man then followed after her without a word or a glance in my direction. _

_I just stood there, having so much to say. I wanted to go after her, not to go. I wanted her not to listen to her father and stay. But, I couldn't will my body to move. Deep down I knew this was what was best for her, no matter how much I tried to deny it. The thought of her leaving frightened me. I had wanted so much to tell her, what she had showed me everyday and her four little words she had tried to say today. So, I convinced myself it was best she didn't know, and that I could live with the decision. Even though somewhere deep down I knew was a lie. So to myself I spoke the words, that she would never be able to hear and that I would live with that pain for all my immortal life..._

_I watched her ride away and whispered the five little words that she could never hear._

"_I love you too, Elizabeth."_

_The End_

_Well there it is. Hope you guys liked it. Please review and be nice its my first attempt at a twilight story. I have an idea for an actual story but i dont know if i should right it or not. I was wondering what you guys thought._

_no title yet but its about how elizabeth is brought back to life by one of the vouturi/or shes a vampire (havent decided yet) and she bring back some old feelings for Carlisle. Will her being there cause problems for the Cullens? How is she back?? _

_thats just some of it. the summery will be better if i decide to wright the story ive been debating on it for a long time._


End file.
